


I Hope Not

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a haunted look in those eyes that would stay with Crowley, years after Azazel was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope Not

It was a muggy summer night in New Orleans.  
  
Azazel was sitting near the river, leaning against one of the bridge’s support beams and watching the city lights sparkle across the river’s surface. There was a small breeze; the fallen angel barely blinked as Crowley sunk down next to him.  
  
“Fine night,” his smokey, rich Scottish voice spoke up, breaking the silence. No reply. One of those days, then. “Mind some company?”  
  
“No.”  
  
An answer that could go either way, but Azazel made no move to leave or shove Crowley off the bridge, and so the crossroad demon stayed put.  It had become something of a ritual, lately. Old Yellow Eyes had taken toward disappearing at the damndest times, and well, Crowley knew how to find him easier than most; it was a better sport than hanging around Lilith. All the white-eyed snag did these days was whine, and maybe it wasn’t so surprising why their king took off, after all.   
  
“You know,” Crowley said, his tone casual as he glanced over at Azazel, who was nursing a beer and still staring straight ahead at the water. “The soldiers are getting restless. You keep vanishing like this, and they might give me your crown instead.”  
  
Finally, Azazel looked over at Crowley. There was a haunted look in those eyes that would stay with Crowley, years after Azazel was gone. “For your sake, friend, I hope not.”  
  
How right he’d been.


End file.
